nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Semyon
Archive Semyon Semyon Semyon Go on chat. Happy65 Talk CNP ' 15:07, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Chat Important, PM me as soon as you go on. ' Happy65 Talk CNP ''' 17:26, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thanks, and have a nice wikibreak! :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:23, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for your vote, I look forwards to working hard with you again this year. :) oh and enjoy your wikibreak I'm kind of on one myself but I have to come back, the lure of Lovia is too strong... :L Hoffmann KunarianTALK' 19:44, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Join? There are early talks heating up for a coalition to strengthen and empower states and allow the people to help there states. We could always do with some independents and other members to have a broader coalition :D Marcus/Michael Villanova 16:09, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Sevens Political Landscape I'm just going over the states and I was wondering if you could tell me the kind of political landscape that exists over the State of Seven. What I'm wondering about is their social policy opinion (going from conservative to balanced to progressive) and their economic policy opinion (going from interventionist to centrist to liberalist) and their opinion on devolution (whether they are okay with the current situation, favour it, are against it or are even as far as being separatists). If you can it'd be great if you could go in depth about the different areas and their position on these points. Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 17:24, January 28, 2013 (UTC) CPL.nm I'd like to request a TNCT article on the CPL.nm and possible all of leftism on Lovia. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:48, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Citizenship Sorry to bother you, but could you please send me the citizenship survey. I've been around for almost four days now and am very keen to participate in Lovian society. Thank you very much. Sincerely, Marcel Cebara Frijoles333 (talk) 07:20, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Newspaper I must say, your revamping of The Noble City Times is fantastic, it looks really good and with the new news columns it's a real fantastic update. Can't wait for more. :) Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 21:13, April 3, 2013 (UTC) :Also brilliant work with the Northern Telegraph, adding it to the Newspapers page now, fill in the information when you're ready. Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 12:40, April 4, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks. :) --Semyon 13:22, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Wonderful http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/Hurbanova_Novine?curid=10605&diff=154287&oldid=154279 - It's a miracle :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:16, April 10, 2013 (UTC) :Where would you be without me? :P --Semyon 14:21, April 10, 2013 (UTC) ::I love you too --OuWTBsjrief-mich 03:15, April 11, 2013 (UTC) :::Thanks, I can update my poster now. :P --Semyon 14:04, April 20, 2013 (UTC) ::::Hahaha :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:58, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Semyon, why did you vandalize my pages at Tagog? I thought you were more mature than that. :( 77topaz (talk) 20:58, April 22, 2013 (UTC) :I admit that if I'd done this in Lovia it wouldn't be acceptable. However, Tagog is explicitly an authoritarian wikination - the way I see it, therefore, is that while you're free to create an opposition movement, you can't complain (complain OOC, I mean) if repression occurs. Also, given that you adapted my basic idea of an assassination, and even wrote a newspaper article about it, it seems rather unfair to describe it as vandalism, let alone make arguments in terms of my 'maturity'. --Semyon 06:28, April 23, 2013 (UTC) :I wrote that after I wrote this. :P And with "maturity", I was comparing to other users and their behaviours. 77topaz (talk) ::I don't really see how it makes a difference, unless you've now changed your mind about it being vandalism. @maturity: I'm not sure what you mean. --Semyon 06:48, April 23, 2013 (UTC) ::Well, "vandalize" may not have been exactly the right word, but it is similar to "unauthorised edit". @Maturity: From 4kant or Oos, who'd started the whole dictatorship and military/blocking threat thing, I would've expected something like an assassination, but not really from you, who I hadn't seen taking part in such "games". 77topaz (talk) 07:54, April 23, 2013 (UTC) :::Oh right, I misunderstood you completely. Well, I'm glad you had such a high opinion of me, but I'm afraid it was a false one. :P --Semyon 12:15, April 23, 2013 (UTC) :::Well you might want to be careful over there, given that there are some people who have mentioned military activity against Tagog. HORTON11: • 13:21, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Don't worry Semyon, order is being restored. Let this event be cannon, it will be a nice way of showing that Lovia isn't going to be thrown into months of conflict over one small thing anymore. Plus the Militias are being told to step down or be arrested, so demilitarisation is happening, criminals are being arrested and Donia will probably be put behind bars for this. While I understand you are quite against the whole conflict, it shall be over soon with a trial and with a sentence. Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 07:17, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Hmm... there is the referendum in the First Chamber now, which means the coup may have lasting effects. Plus, there's the SCA, who want to hold a trial for Donia in Charleston. There's also still the threat of invasion from Burenia, and even Tagog, and the civil problems in those nations (instability seems to be growing in the IWO). 77topaz (talk) 07:24, May 2, 2013 (UTC) :Instability may be growing in Burenia and Tagog but in Lovia we have proved we can weather the storm. And the SCA are not the government and Donia wronged the capital more than anything, he will be held for trial in Noble City. Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 07:42, May 2, 2013 (UTC) NPP Your first political party is something I'm seeking :P The Newhaven People's Party is idle and I want plans for it to merge though into a nationwide centrist political party. (Info at User:Crystalbeastdeck09/RLP) It's also apart of my transition away from the limelight. Hopefully you let it merge, otherwise it'll become a good freind. Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:21, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Then again you havent edited since May 1st :/ hopefully you come back. Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:33, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Sure. :) --Semyon 15:46, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Thanks...I'll make the appropiate edits when the time comes :D Marcus/Michael Villanova 16:00, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Finally, thanks :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:39, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Seven State Law Semyon, with the new devolution laws, it brought to my attention that we have no Seven State Law... I was thinking that we stated that Seven does not have State Councils, and I think we should set voting age at 18 is Seven. What do you think of setting up state taxes as well? --Quarantine Zone (talk) 22:19, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Seven was actually the first state to set up a state council, so we can thank Semyon for that. Seven State Council. :P —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:31, June 12, 2013 (UTC) As TM points out we already have a Council. Thanks for the observation about the state law - I'm open to the idea, but wouldn't really know where to start. I agree about the voting age, though. :) --Semyon 18:54, June 12, 2013 (UTC) :You could look to other State Laws for inspiration. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 20:07, June 12, 2013 (UTC) ::I have the feeling that will happen, or just "copy-passing" that most states will have similar legislation with the same language, which is fine just pointing it out :P Marcus/Michael Villanova 20:29, June 12, 2013 (UTC) :::Haahhaa, unfortunately, Oceana has the most complete law, so we can't copy-paste :( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 21:07, June 12, 2013 (UTC) ::::And theres only 5 laws :P yet the devolution initative is strongly within me. So expect to be coming to Clymene by...ummm just wait till next state elections. Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:08, June 12, 2013 (UTC) :::::I know, I'll give it some thought. --Semyon 15:13, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Also Can i remove Denis Grigorev from "his" house in Novo. He isn't an OOC person, and I want to move there :D Marcus/Michael Villanova 22:42, June 12, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah that's fine. :) --Semyon 15:13, June 13, 2013 (UTC) ::Hey Semyon, I thought that Seven did its elections via districts like Sylvania? Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 20:05, June 14, 2013 (UTC) ::: I'm writing the Seven State Law right now. I'm still working on it. I copied Oceana's, so it's not correct at the moment... --Quarantine Zone (talk) 21:16, June 14, 2013 (UTC) -Sunkist- Hi. It looks like the -Sunkist- account was disabled at his request last fall. So it was not a result of any wrongdoing on his part. At that time there was a bug and not all accounts stayed disabled; his appears to have remained open for him to use despite the flag on it. I have cleared the disabled flag; if he wishes the account disabled properly he can contact us again. -- Wendy (talk) 00:23, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Sylvanian Residency Due to new State Laws, I am required to ask you to give me information so that you may be given Sylvanian Residency which is now required to stand and vote in elections in Sylvania, these include: *Election of Governors *Election of State Councils *Election of Local Councils To obtain Sylvanian Residency you must give me the following information: *All your legal residences in Sylvania the date you began living in them *Your name Thank you for your co-operation. ''- From the Governor of Sylvania, Lukas Hoffmann Hoffmann KunarianTALK 21:53, June 21, 2013 (UTC) AFAIK I have no residences in Sylvania. --Semyon 09:51, June 25, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks, this was just a general check. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 10:19, June 25, 2013 (UTC) ::No problem. :) --Semyon 10:22, June 25, 2013 (UTC) ::: :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:35, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Settlements Would it be okay with you if I added: *Ryebachye *Csongur As settlements on the map? [[User talk:Cadaro|'Cadaro']] (www.tonefactory.lo) 10:44, June 25, 2013 (UTC) :Can we go for Willard instead of Csongur please? --Semyon 10:49, June 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Also, I'd like to have one called Long Brook on either British Island or Love Island. I don't mind which. --Semyon 10:54, June 25, 2013 (UTC) :::I prefer British Island :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:17, June 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::Sure, I will implement your suggestions. [[User talk:Cadaro|'Cadaro']] (www.tonefactory.lo) 11:25, June 25, 2013 (UTC) While you're here, could you vote in the User:Kunarian/State Elections please. Any support would be happily welcomed. :) Hoffmann KunarianTALK 14:28, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Contra --The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 19:11, August 14, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry. :P I'm still rather unsure about the matter. I suppose it would be better to have an active monarch, but I don't know if this is a good way to go about it, and I would prefer a republic, tbh. I'll rethink my vote. :) --Semyon 19:16, August 14, 2013 (UTC) ::It's okay man I respect your decision, of course for you to rethink it would be glorious. As for the King, it would be Prince Sebastian and I have already begun to improve his article, expanding it into something worthy for a royal. As for a republic, a president would also be rather costly as Kunarian pointed out and the royal family is quite a nice thing culturally I suppose. But in it's current unactive form, useless. Anyway, I am curious what you will vote. The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 19:20, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Semyon, I would want you to seriously reconsider at least your anti-monarchy vote; mainly for practical reasons (who is gonna clean up all the mess..). The Lovian monarchy has been abolished before, with the notable exception of the page Lovia, not a single page was updated to match the republican state of the country... --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:51, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Good ol' times Fun to see how your first two edits fucked up the entire Pub: http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:The_Pub?diff=prev&oldid=60254 :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:22, August 22, 2013 (UTC) :Not quite sure what I did. But it looks bad. --Semyon 16:26, August 22, 2013 (UTC) :: :P Anyway, if you're a chemist, you know how to make drugs? :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:26, August 22, 2013 (UTC) :::In theory. :P --Semyon 19:57, August 22, 2013 (UTC) ::::You can also make a bomb in theory? :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:47, August 23, 2013 (UTC) :::::Me on Wikination - Me IRL. :P --Semyon 14:07, August 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::::So the pictures of Semyon are actually of a German politician called Marcel Huber? The pictures of Marcel Cebara are actually of the Irish secretary of Transport Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 16:25, August 27, 2013 (UTC) :::::::@Semyon: Are you that old already? :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:32, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Featured First of all I wish to thank you for your support and your help in editing pages. This has been most appreciated. I'm very glad we have been able to find the middle ground in this situation, and that we managed to find a scenario in which Dimitri abdicated which we all find agreeable Now as for the page on our new King, I for one think it would be a good thing to have this article elevated to featured status. For this it would have to be both expanded and improved, and in order for us to do so I suppose it needs some expanding and some polishing. Perhaps you'd be willing to help me out here? For neutrality's sake and to bring in some nuance, I would appreciate having a second and possibly third party work more on the King's political views, personal life perhaps and his background and previous functions. So that if anyone would disagree, I would not be the sole person responsible for the page and the King, and his lifestory would be one a majority of us can agree on. So far this seems to be the case but one can never be too certain. May I count on your help? Yours truly, :King Sebastian I of Lovia (talk) 18:01, August 30, 2013 (UTC) :I'm happy to help with the polishing and 'neutralising,' not so much the expanding though, as I'm rather busy IRL at the moment. :) --Semyon 18:05, August 30, 2013 (UTC) :Fair enough. Your help would be most welcome. Also, on the matter of the LoS, it is small as of now especially with Alex out of the picture but by including Arthur III's natural descendents we would elevate the royal family to healthy size once more. Also take note, Sebastian's wife is currently expecting their second child so the family's expanding right now. King Sebastian I of Lovia (talk) 18:06, August 30, 2013 (UTC) :Hey in the Infobox on King Sebastian's page it still says he's a prince. I'm happy to correct it :) Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 19:43, August 30, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah, go ahead. :) --Semyon 19:50, August 30, 2013 (UTC) :::Done! Does anyone think the new king needs a haircut? Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 19:58, August 30, 2013 (UTC) LoS Hello Semyon, sorry about my addition of the Bradly-Lashawns to the LoS, I didn't realise that such an agreement had been made. I only added them because TMV asked me to, in order to make the LoS longer. Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 18:43, August 31, 2013 (UTC) :That's ok, I didn't mean to imply any criticism of you. :) When the Bradly-Lashawns were created in 2010, BastardRoyale agreed that they should never be part of the LoS, because Dimitri was worried about constitutional problems. If Philip had been in the LoS he would have become king in 2007 rather than Dimitri, and also he'd have become king after Dimitri's resignation instead of Sebastian. Even now it'd be awkward to explain if they're in the LoS, since it would mean they left the LoS and then rejoined it immediately after Sebastian's coronation, which the Constitution doesn't technically allow. --Semyon 19:50, August 31, 2013 (UTC) ::I believe we can make some changes however, through changing the constitution on the matter. We ought to do this by the book of course but I still see including them as a valuable and important step to take. I insist on elevating their status through lawful means. We'd say this only happened after Dimitri stepping down, and no sooner. King Sebastian I of Lovia (talk) 23:21, August 31, 2013 (UTC) :::The constitution already allows for them to be in, if they had chosen to be part of the LoS. They've opted out though. --Semyon 13:11, September 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Maybe Philip has but George I could still elevate to the status of princehood. It is not like the user responsible has been around anyway so there isn't really anyone to protest against their inclusion, if we are to do it in a legally viable way. I wish to elevate both sons, their sons and daughters and the son of Princess Lucy-Anne to prince- and princesshood. Princess Elizabeth, meanwhile, is to wed Prince Karl of Brunant later this month and is with child. All this ensures the survival of the Royal Family for decades to come, as at a larger size it is less fragile and prone to change. A larger an growing Royal Family ensures growth and makes it less likely to die out any time soon. This is the goal, and this can be achieved through including the bastard children in the LoS. I believe this to be only fair given the fact they were excluded on really old-fashioned reasons, and the Royals are supposed to be extremely progressive here in Lovia. King Sebastian I of Lovia (talk) 10:01, September 3, 2013 (UTC) :::As someone born to unmarried parents, I believe that illegitimate children should also be included on the LoS Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 10:42, September 3, 2013 (UTC) ::::Come on chat please Frijoles :D --Semyon 10:43, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Archive http://nation.wikia.com/index.php?title=Forum%3AThe_Pub%2FArchive&diff=165804&oldid=159295 Don't forget to add that link when archiving :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 15:58, September 2, 2013 (UTC) :Whoops, thanks for spotting that. --Semyon 16:20, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Chat Sorry I couldn't chat earlier- I was out with some friends! What was your suggestion? Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 18:23, September 3, 2013 (UTC) :I thought we were your friends :'( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:30, September 4, 2013 (UTC) ::Of course you're all my friends :) Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 12:07, September 4, 2013 (UTC) :::Then why don't you go out with us? :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:57, September 4, 2013 (UTC) ::::Because flights to the Netherlands are expensive :) Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 12:58, September 4, 2013 (UTC) :::::Then take a boat :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:13, September 4, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Oos. :/ --Semyon 13:36, September 4, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Yeah? :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:46, September 4, 2013 (UTC) @Semyon: So what was your idea then? :) Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 13:52, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Mortensen Just out of interest, Semyon, who are these Mortensen kids that you've added to the LoS? Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 19:14, September 7, 2013 (UTC) :Horton created them some time ago, and I came across them again recently here, so decided to add them together with their mother Helena. :) --Semyon 19:42, September 7, 2013 (UTC) ::Sounds cool, but why weren't they included until now? :) Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 19:54, September 7, 2013 (UTC) :I don't really know, I think they were just forgotten. Originally TM was against them existing, but I thought that was more to do with the articles being stubs than anything else (see this discussion). They also were omitted from other pages - for instance Arthur II didn't have his third son James listed till now. --Semyon 19:58, September 7, 2013 (UTC) :Well I definitely think they should be included- it would just unrealistic and illogical if they weren't Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 20:27, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Feline problems? :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:49, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Rumble in the Royal Jungle Let's get it on. We got our judges, we got our court, we got our people ready. It's own man. Shit's going down. This is the moment we decide whether I'll be an Arthur, or a Lucas. King Sebastian I of Lovia (talk) 08:59, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Polygamist King Found some dirt on Philip. Plenty more where that came from. Also gave quite a few speeches, some longer then others. Get inspired. Gotta top it even haha. King Sebastian I of Lovia (talk) 19:52, September 12, 2013 (UTC) My talk page Why did you delete my talkpage!? Elections Can non-users (characters) participate in your Seven State Elections? Wabba The I (talk) 19:12, September 22, 2013 (UTC) :No, just people who have a residence in Seven. :) --Semyon 10:15, September 23, 2013 (UTC) King Hi my friend! I know you the best as a good and regional politician with interest in people. And I am now asking your support in my political campaign for being the new Kings Governor. Vote Lewis! Vote CCPL! Vote Kings! Vote yourself! Wabba The I (talk) 16:07, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Chat Go on chat, please. Happy65 Talk CNP ' 15:04, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Football and citizenship What's your take on nationalizing footballers for the national team? I only ask cause goalkeeper Amadeus Kunter was in Lovia some time playing (maybe enough for citizenship?), he's won't play for Brunant anymore and Lovia could sure use all the talent possible as WFC qualifiers have started. HORTON11: • 16:19, October 14, 2013 (UTC) :I don't know, actually. Shall we write a nationality law? --Semyon 17:13, October 14, 2013 (UTC) ::We should. In Kunter's case, he's resided in Lovia for over one year, owns property and works, and those criteria should be sufficient for citizenship. HORTON11: • 18:06, October 14, 2013 (UTC) ::I believe that FIFA has its own standards for determining whether players are eligible to play for a national team (regardless of citizenship), we should probably follow those. 77topaz (talk) 19:28, October 14, 2013 (UTC) :::Unded FIFA rules Kunter could not play for Lovia due to having played for Brunant at the senior level from 1998 to 2005. Only Stefan El-Zein would have been eligible to play for Lovia but has since appeared for Brunant's senior side. But, Lovia isn't a FIFA member (to my understanding) and the WFC isn't a FIFA tournament wither, so it could go both ways as if we follow FIFA rules or not. HORTON11: • 20:15, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Back Are you sure you're back? :o --OuWTB 15:11, October 31, 2013 (UTC) :Anyway, in case you decide of being sure: Welcome back! :P --OuWTB 15:13, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Kings State Council Elections Hello there, Resident of Kings! Candidacies for the Kings State Council elections, will be open here tomorrow at 7am GMT. Check out the Kings State Law for full rules. Good luck! 'Frijoles333 Marcel Cebara TALK 15:11, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey If you're there, come to Brunant chat please. Happy65 Talk CNP ' 18:26, November 11, 2013 (UTC) You still gonna vote for your uncle in the elections? :o --OuWTB 12:04, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Maybe. :o --Semyon 22:05, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Mayhaps you should not neglect your conservative family though :P --OuWTB 11:41, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for your vote :) --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 15:07, January 18, 2014 (UTC) :o If I were pro-gay rights, you would've been proposed today :P --OuWTB 15:10, January 18, 2014 (UTC) :o Are you secretly in love with Semyon? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 16:04, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Secretly? :o I'm openly in love with ♥Semyon♥ :P --OuWTB 16:22, January 18, 2014 (UTC) :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 17:02, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Good thing you don't live in Tagog. --Semyon 22:25, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Hahaha, sure. Good thing I ain't married or die-hard Christian :P --OuWTB 14:16, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Deletion Thanks, and I will remove the links to the page. I just needed that done to fix a few loose ends, as Wabba and I are working on a super-duper expanded line of succession. Not easy, but there are about/over 500 people listed and 381 in exact order. HORTON11: • 17:16, November 20, 2014 (UTC) :That looks slightly frightening. Good luck with it! --Semyon 01:31, November 23, 2014 (UTC) ::It kinda does. I would never have attempted that on my own and I was happy with the 60-something person official line, but Wabba went all out to get that done. HORTON11: • 14:16, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Vyqir! Semyon, måstes prÿñwi bàka. Lovia needs you :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 18:58, November 22, 2014 (UTC) :Nei, baka neprinem. :P There's not enough nonsense in Lovia these days. It used to offer the perfect combination of politics, history, linguistics, culture and stupidity. :P --Semyon 01:50, November 23, 2014 (UTC) ::But what if the level of nonsense increases if you return? :o --OuWTB 09:24, November 23, 2014 (UTC) :::Semyon, what are you talking about? We've still got politics, history, linguistics, culture and stupidity :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 12:00, November 23, 2014 (UTC) ::::Veliki teka se muchapati, Kitokant. :P @Oos: that's indeed possible. :P --Semyon 17:20, November 23, 2014 (UTC) :::::I have an idea for increasing the level of nonsense, politics, history, linguistics, culture and stupidity: make a mykefötakavíhki Limburgish-based creole, design a history for it, make up some takavíhki-local-language feast, and have the Congress debate whether this overly takavíhki language should become contralegislative :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 17:39, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Nonsense's already increasing, I'm sure ðättĺl continue if you stay :P ::::::I think a Burenian creole would be better. :P --Semyon 18:35, November 23, 2014 (UTC) :::::::If we want the creole to be ridiculously takavíhki (which is required if we want stupidity :P) we'll need it to be based on either Limburgish or Timemasterdijålekt :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 18:47, November 23, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::OK, so: about 1900 many speakers of the Timemasterdijalekt are forced to flee Burenia because their dijalekt is so takaviki. :P They end up in Lovia, which provided the perfect surrounding for flourishing and growth of the creole's takavikiness. :P --Semyon 18:55, November 23, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::Agreed :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 19:04, November 23, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::RTP wants them out of the country of course :o --OuWTB 06:13, November 24, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::That's the contralegislatification bit I was talking about :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 06:48, November 24, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::I just mentioned RTP is part of that though :o --OuWTB 16:20, November 24, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::Good :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 18:47, November 24, 2014 (UTC) So... :P --Semyon 01:23, November 25, 2014 (UTC) :Qwáwèçärg áàkrêgub åfsadíüg skïrüpkäí üdfìn ûbèkh ùíhårbvu küräúrg îûgzacïr umnîxçüùúb jî! :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 06:45, November 25, 2014 (UTC) ::Ságo traditionálki Timemasterdijålekt? :o --OuWTB 07:25, November 25, 2014 (UTC) :::Ságo imitàtsia :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 14:36, November 25, 2014 (UTC) ::::Nevetùm Qytokant ságo normál :o --OuWTB 15:33, November 25, 2014 (UTC) :::::Tsss... :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 19:57, November 25, 2014 (UTC) ::::::4kant, I think the consonants are feeling lonely. They want diacritic friends too, like the vowels. :'( --Semyon 22:47, November 25, 2014 (UTC) ::::::: :P --OuWTB 06:15, November 26, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Đĩåćřīŧïċ ƒŗìĕńďŝ, ŷőǜ şȃƴ? 77topaz (talk) 06:21, November 26, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::Ŧîɱəɱåšţěŕ įş ţö ɓɬām̏é ƒőř ðäŧ, ĥè ôňĺŷ p̀ūŧ ðəm̄ òń v̂øʍəɫʂ æńđ ç :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 06:46, November 26, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::Excellent, I think the Ŧîɱəɱåšţěŕðíǰåɫéçŧ has reached its full ŧåķæṽîħⱪį potential. :P Let us hope none of the letters have social anxiety disorder. :P --Semyon 16:14, November 26, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::So.. Now we've got to determine the exact articulatory properties of all the accents :o --OuWTB 17:21, November 26, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::Have you looked at Character Map? There are ''so many different ones, and most of them could be put on vowels and consonants. :P/;) For your convenience, I'll start a list: ::::::::::*Acute, e.g. Á ś ẃ ::::::::::*Grave, e.g. è Ò ǹ ::::::::::*Diaeresis, e.g. Ü ẅ Ḧ ::::::::::*Tilde, e.g. Ñ õ ĩ ::::::::::*Circumflex, e.g. î Ĝ ĉ ::::::::::*Caron, e.g. Ě ž Ť ::::::::::*Double acute, e.g. ő Ű ::::::::::*Double grave, e.g. ȁ Ȑ ::::::::::*Breve, e.g. Ă ĕ ::::::::::*Cedilla, e.g. ç Ḩ ::::::::::*Inverted breve, e.g. Ȗ ȓ ::::::::::*Ring above, e.g. Å ẘ ů ::::::::::*Macron, e.g. ē Ḡ ::::::::::*Stroke, e.g. đ Ħ Ł ø ::::::::::*Bar, e.g. Ƚ Ʉ ::::::::::And that isn't even all of them. 77topaz (talk) 01:57, November 27, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::Here's some more: ::::::::::*Hook, e.g. Ƒ ƭ ɠ ::::::::::*Swash tail, e.g. ȿ ɀ ::::::::::*Curl, e.g. ȴ ȡ ::::::::::*Dot above, e.g. ṙ Ẋ ė ::::::::::*Dot below, e.g. ṣ Ḳ Ẹ ::::::::::*Ogonek, e.g. ǫ Ų ::::::::::*Middle dot, e.g. Ŀ ::::::::::*Middle tilde, e.g. ᵭ ᵶ ᵱ ::::::::::*Line below, e.g. ḵ Ḇ ::::::::::*Hook above, e.g. Ả ỏ ::::::::::*Hook tail, e.g. ɋ ::::::::::*Comma below, e.g. Ț ș ::::::::::And I think there are still more. 77topaz (talk) 02:18, November 27, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::*Topbar, e.g. Ƃ ƌ ::::::::::*Palatal hook, e.g. ᶉ ᶍ ::::::::::*Retroflex hook, e.g. ᶏ ᶖ ::::::::::*Ring below, e.g. Ḁ ::::::::::*Breve below, e.g. ḫ ::::::::::*Tilde below, e.g. ḛ Ṵ ::::::::::*Circumflex below, e.g. ṋ Ḓ ::::::::::*Diaeresis below, e.g. ṳ ::::::::::*Belt, e.g. ɬ ::::::::::*Horn, e.g. Ư ơ ::::::::::*Crossed-tail, e.g. ʝ ::::::::::*Left hook, e.g. ɲ ::::::::::I think this is all the different diacritics/accents in Character Map. Character Map also has a lot of ways of combining these accents, and special accents which only exist as combining characters or modifiers. 77topaz (talk) 02:46, November 27, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::Tones. Short vowels written as dijåkrìtiqë. Syllabic consonants. Takavíhki sounds. Etcetera. :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 06:52, November 27, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::Nice list :P @Qytokant: Define "etcetra" :o --OuWTB 09:10, November 27, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::Oh, and that isn't even all of them, I just noticed two more diacritic types in a different section of Character Map: ::::::::::::*Double bar, e.g. Ⱡ ::::::::::::*Descender, e.g. ⱨ Ⱬ ::::::::::::77topaz (talk) 10:43, November 27, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::@Oos: nasalisation and secondary articulations :o And of course also combinations, such as a palatalised nasalised voiceless uvular fricative followed by a very short schwa with a high tone :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 12:46, November 27, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::: :o You no longer in touch with your psychiatrist? :P --OuWTB 18:56, November 27, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Don't you then agree that /χ̃ʲə̆́/ provides a dijålekt the ultimate takavíhkiness? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 19:33, November 27, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::::There's also a selection of especially unusual diacritics which only exist in Character Map/Unicode as combining characters: :::::::::::::::*Down tack below, e.g. a̞ :::::::::::::::**Plus the same object rotated 90, 180, 270 degrees :::::::::::::::*Candrabindu, e.g. a̐ :::::::::::::::*Fermata, e.g. a͒ :::::::::::::::*Left angle above, e.g. a̚ :::::::::::::::**Plus the same object below :::::::::::::::*Inverted double arch below, e.g. a̫ :::::::::::::::*Bridge above, e.g. a͆ :::::::::::::::**Plus the same object below, and inverted below :::::::::::::::*Seagull below, e.g. a̼ :::::::::::::::*Vertical tilde, e.g. a̾ :::::::::::::::*X above, e.g. a̽ :::::::::::::::**Plus the same object below :::::::::::::::*Greek dialytika tonos, e.g. ä́ :::::::::::::::*Homothetic above, e.g. a͋ :::::::::::::::*Square below, e.g. a̻ :::::::::::::::*Not tilde above, e.g. a͊ :::::::::::::::*Almost equal to above, e.g. a͌ :::::::::::::::**These two might be more scientific symbols rather than linguistic :::::::::::::::*Asterisk below, e.g. a͙ :::::::::::::::*Double ring below, e.g. a͚ :::::::::::::::*Zigzag above, e.g. a͛ :::::::::::::::77topaz (talk) 22:25, November 27, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::::I just noticed I'd missed one out. :P :::::::::::::::*Right half ring, e.g. ẚ :::::::::::::::77topaz (talk) 23:01, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Çôdråønèmïüm! Ba͛a͛a͛! Ba͛a͛a͛! Vôéz mîørì Rêwgìfâüçdíjålekt. :( —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:13, November 27, 2014 (UTC) :I find the last three comments rather disturbing though :o --OuWTB 06:14, November 28, 2014 (UTC) ::@TM: Måsme mihöri t'à dijålekt, scu ságo mykefötakavíhki :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 06:44, November 28, 2014 (UTC) :::Kitokant, cetut Rehfatukdijalekt? :o @TM: I hope these new phrases are being generated by rigorous linguistic sound changes from Proto-Eastern... --Semyon 13:48, November 28, 2014 (UTC) ::::Ofet, kanum ok. Se horifikand dijakritikifikad versia frantsoskuhi. :P (Still don't know what 'Çôdråønèmïüm' means though, unless it's a really takaviki way of not being tusk :P) --Semyon 14:11, November 28, 2014 (UTC) :::::I took "Çôdråønèmïüm" and "Ba͛a͛a͛" to be swearwords and "mîørì" as "to make fun of" :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 14:51, November 28, 2014 (UTC) ::::::"mîørì" was more like "dishonor" and "Çôdråønèmïüm" like "how dare you". Nope, it's pretty much random, except for "Rêwgìfâüçdíjålekt" which I used a year ago. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:10, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Proposal Because I don't actually speak Burenian, it would be quite handy to have a page on the wiki where everyone can add vocabulary for their dijalekt every time they make an edit in Burenian. It would make searching for unknown words a considerably lighter task. --Semyon 13:55, November 28, 2014 (UTC) :I went ahead and made the page. It's here. --Semyon 14:22, November 28, 2014 (UTC) ::You can add those here actually. --OuWTB 16:28, November 28, 2014 (UTC) :::Well yeah, it would better to avoid page duplication, but my point was that we should more rigorously record new vocabulary when we create it. --Semyon 16:43, November 28, 2014 (UTC) ::::I think you're takavíhki :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 14:30, November 29, 2014 (UTC) :::::I think Semyon's right though. --OuWTB 18:23, November 29, 2014 (UTC) ::::::@OWTB: @Kitokant: I won't deny it, but could you elaborate? :P --Semyon 23:06, November 29, 2014 (UTC) YORKSHIRE! Come to chat. Cheers. ''' Happy65 Talk CNP ' 19:11, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Chat Please come. SE Oceana Shall we agree to each give 10% to Parti fo Nesavicelost 'Oshenna for continuity reasons, regardless of the eventual result? :o --OuWTB 19:58, January 27, 2015 (UTC) I'm only gonna give 9.9% though. :o What's your view on my potential victory, anyway? Given the many conflicts Uncle Oos has caused over Oceana in the past I think maybe I'd best drop out due to death threats or something. :P --Semyon 20:32, January 27, 2015 (UTC) :No, Uncle Oos is not going to give up his state :o --OuWTB 10:13, January 28, 2015 (UTC) ::What if you lose the election? :o --Semyon 18:14, January 28, 2015 (UTC) :::There's gone be a hail of a civil war :o --OuWTB 10:51, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Image I made you an image for your new character to put on this page :o --OuWTB 09:36, January 31, 2015 (UTC) :Prèchtig :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 09:56, January 31, 2015 (UTC) ::I don't understand Gèssels :'( Please speak a non-takavíhki dijålekt. --OuWTB 10:03, January 31, 2015 (UTC) :::1. I'm sure you do understand "prèchtig" :P 2. Gèssels isn't takavíhki. Mofers is though :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 10:20, January 31, 2015 (UTC) ::::1. It somehow related to Prach? :o 2. Yeah right. That's why nobody writes in Gèssels on the internet. You guys can't even write Wikipedia pages in your takavíhki dijålekt :P --OuWTB 10:29, January 31, 2015 (UTC) :::::1. Is Prach somehow related to Dutch "prachtig"? :o 2. I do write in Gèssels though :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 10:37, January 31, 2015 (UTC) ::::::1. Probably not :o 2. Yeah, you should be ashamed of yourself :( --OuWTB 10:38, January 31, 2015 (UTC) :::::::1. Then "prèchtig" isn't related to "Prach" :P 2. Why? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 15:25, January 31, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::1. :o That does not really bring me any further :P 2. For writing in a takavíhki dijålekt :( --OuWTB 16:55, January 31, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::1. If I conclude from "Prach" not being related to "prachtig" that "prèchitg" isn't related to "Prach", you should be able to conclude that "prèchtig" isn't related to "Prach" :'( 2. You write in Mofers and Ankadijålekt, so ''you should be ashamed :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 18:07, January 31, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::1. I concluded that, but by knowing that it's not related, I still don't know its meaning :o You should be able to conclude that from my remark :') 2. Mofers is written a lot on the internet though :o --OuWTB 19:16, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Takavíhki Russian translation of the Lovian demonyms I find your demonym translations a bit disturbing. © No. Seriously. While "ловийский" seems alright, "ловианец" is a bit stupid unusual. Where have you seen a demonym of a country with a name ending with -ия that ends with -ианец? There are two regular ways IIRC, the first being removing the -ия and strapping -ец and the second is replacing -ия with -иец and changing the stress respectively. Could we do that the regular way or is it intended to be Oshenna-like? -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :No, feel free to change it. My Russian's terrible nowadays. I assume it's your native language? --Semyon 23:08, March 9, 2015 (UTC) ::Indeed it is. ::Moral: don't order a man whose Russian is terrible nowadays to translate from/to Russian. -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) Debates I'm in the process of organising debates but there's been a point raised by two users who wish to have a neutral third party at each debate managing the debate. We agreed the best person for doing this would be you. So in the interest of ensuring there is proper debates and that no one decides to boycott it I'd hope that you could take the position of host at each debate. There would be three, one each on the 28th March, 4th April and 11th April. I understand if you do not wish to take this role up but it would be of great help in assuring these debates happen. Hoffmann KunarianTALK' 04:33, March 21, 2015 (UTC) I think organising three might be a little ambitious, especially given different time zones. I'll certainly try and do one, and we can then decide if it's worth doing more. --Semyon 11:06, March 21, 2015 (UTC) A message from your governor Short Pages I just marked a bunch for deletion. The page is , if you're wondering. I've gotten to about #60 as of now, but I need to do homework, so I'm going to stop. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:43, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the clean-up :) --OuWTB 09:38, March 26, 2015 (UTC) Talk pages I understand you delete talk pages if you delete the article page. However, simply copying the contents to another page might not be enough. Sometimes it's good to keep the page history as well (permanent links to diff etc), so you should be very considerate when deleting a talk page :) --OuWTB 13:20, March 26, 2015 (UTC) :I understand that, but I don't know what you're proposing instead. Should I keep all talk pages, or move them to a better location (i.e. not copying the text) or do something else? --Semyon 13:27, March 26, 2015 (UTC) ::I'd say, just keep them. They are not "in the way" of anything like all those stub and orphaned pages. It also takes up less effort in the end if you do not have to delete or move them :P --OuWTB 13:29, March 26, 2015 (UTC) :::OK, sure. I might delete them if they're extremely short though, or TM just saying 'Delete this page.' :P. --Semyon 13:37, March 26, 2015 (UTC) ::::Hahaha, yeah, that was not the type of talk page I was referring to indeed :P --OuWTB 13:40, March 26, 2015 (UTC) Do you think we should delete GoYou and anything else from Jeffwang (and Masterire if there are any left)? Or is that too mean/drastic/unnecessary? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:19, March 26, 2015 (UTC) :Probably not everything. Over the next few days I'll sift through all their articles and remove the worst of it. --Semyon 19:22, March 26, 2015 (UTC) ::Ok, cool. There could be more stuff in to cull, also. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:27, March 26, 2015 (UTC) And though much less important and stunningly long, could also be chipped away at. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:40, March 26, 2015 (UTC) :I don't really feel I can justify using my time in that way, sorry. --Semyon 19:41, March 26, 2015 (UTC) ::I don't support deleting unused files. For a very simple reason: they might come in handy one day and do not really form a problem. But: once deleted, they are gone for ever, unlike a page, which can always be undeleted. --OuWTB 19:46, March 26, 2015 (UTC) :::Oh, I was unaware of that. And @Semyon, I agree, but if you're bored. :P But I guess not anymore? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:51, March 26, 2015 (UTC) I think you should also audit Wabba when you're done with Jeff. He seems to have spammed out a bunch of stubs that were redlinked a few years ago. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:51, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Since you're deleted his main namespace abominations, why not those in his userspace too? :P —TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:31, March 29, 2015 (UTC) :Hm, you raise a good point. :P --Semyon 19:50, March 29, 2015 (UTC) AMWM http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Federal_elections?diff=prev&oldid=179611 - I'm gon' kill ya bitch :o --OuWTB 12:03, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Template:Stub Please add it at the bottom of the page, or not at all. --OuWTB 07:28, April 2, 2015 (UTC) :OK, noted. --Semyon 08:15, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Oceana State Council Could you please complete the list of your politicians' names in the 2013 composition of the Oceana State Council? --OuWTB 15:44, April 7, 2015 (UTC) :Yes, I'd done it by the time I saw this message. :P --Semyon 15:46, April 7, 2015 (UTC) ::Hahah, thanks :P --OuWTB 15:47, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Saving.. So, you should probably read the last line here: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Article_size#Technical_issues :P --OuWTB 21:22, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Head-admin You also gon' run as bureaucrat? :o Otherwise it seems pretty obvious that I'm the head-admin :P --OuWTB 16:35, April 15, 2015 (UTC) :Another predictable comment. Clearly, if you're the head bureaucrat, it leaves the position of head admin totally free for me. --Semyon 17:28, April 15, 2015 (UTC) :: :o But I'd still be an admin though :P --OuWTB 18:13, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Semyon, you seem to like deleting things very, very much. :P (though part of that is probably TM's fault :P) 77topaz (talk) 23:33, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Nimmanswolk http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/Nimmanswolk?curid=4592&diff=184950&oldid=179935 - Why you doing this? :o --OuWTB 07:01, May 20, 2015 (UTC) :I've been removing spelling and grammar mistakes from a number of pages recently. Revert if you find the old version to be 'cute' though. :o --Semyon 09:32, May 20, 2015 (UTC) ::You cute too though :3 --OuWTB 09:32, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Shuten I invented that! :o —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:21, May 21, 2015 (UTC) Railway station You say "road station" too for a "bus station"? :o --OuWTB 12:57, June 1, 2015 (UTC) :No. :o --Semyon 12:59, June 1, 2015 (UTC) ::Then you inconsistent and a hypocrite :o --OuWTB 13:05, June 1, 2015 (UTC) http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/Henri_James_Rutherford,_Jr.?curid=16554&diff=187208&oldid=152366 - I'm proud of you :o --OuWTB 17:06, June 9, 2015 (UTC) :That's right, I'm like a small toddler who needs lots of encouragement to tie their shoelaces. :o --Semyon 17:07, June 9, 2015 (UTC) ::You cute :o Actually, I just found out that I'm responsible for the majority of the most recent headers on your talk page. Therefore, I must be attracted to you :o --OuWTB 17:08, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Sylvania Local Election If things go as currently, we'll get 3 CCPL 3 LF 2 CPL.nm 2 SNP in the east, and if you change your support to CPL.nm, we'll get the third seat instead of CCPL, so please change your vote. :P —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:32, June 13, 2015 (UTC) :Probably; however, I don't really care enough about these elections to do that. :o --Semyon 19:49, June 13, 2015 (UTC) ::Pleeeeease do it anyway. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:49, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Can you use Sembot to change all of the First State Elections, 2015 links in Oceana to State Elections, 2014 and such? Also, you thought about writing a TNCT article on SLP? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:17, June 14, 2015 (UTC) The answer to your first question is yes, but I won't unless it's clear that's what's wanted. The answer to your second question is no, but I will do if you like. :o --Semyon 20:19, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Well, Oos is essentially neutral (I think) as long as it's done to all pages in Oceana, but there's like 50, so I don't really feel like doing it. @second question: I would like it. :o —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:22, June 14, 2015 (UTC) ':O''' You back :o --OuWTB 08:22, July 7, 2015 (UTC) : :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 10:53, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Are you voting for Jeremy Corbyn? How are your career prospects? :o —TimeMaster (talk • ) 03:28, August 20, 2015 (UTC) I'm not voting. As for the career prospects, they're still prospective at the moment. --Semyon 21:49, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Sorry for the slight terse response. Here's some more detail: #I'm not really a big fan of Corbyn. He says a few sensible things, that should be more mainstream, but also some that seem rather delusional, and his foreign policy is quite worrying. The main reason he's doing well IMO is the remarkable uselessness of the other candidates, and I can imagine the wheels coming off the bandwagon fairly quickly if he's elected leader. #I've been to several job interviews. One of the companies, the one I was most interested in, then invited me for a second interview, which seemed promising, but it involved a programming exercise that I did pretty badly in. I did make it clear in the previous interview that I was a novice at programming though - and they asked me back on that basis - so not sure what to expect. I haven't heard whether they'll offer me the job. I hope I'll find something soon, because unemployment sucks. #How are your studies? Still intending to apply for a premed course? --Semyon 12:45, August 27, 2015 (UTC) #But he's better than the others. :o #Maybe you should teach yourself some programming. :o #I haven't been studying anything, but I will soon. Extended Essay and CAS are looming and I'm not doing anything for them. :o And I'm going to meet the requirements, not do a typical pre-med course. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:30, August 27, 2015 (UTC) :@TM: You are not wikinationing either, so what áre you doing? :o --OuWTB 08:22, August 28, 2015 (UTC) #Possibly, I can't make up my mind. #I already did, just not enough. I'm going to do more. #Like Oos, I hope you're filling your time productively. @pre-med: That was more or less what I meant. I blame my poor knowledge of the American education system. --Semyon 20:06, September 5, 2015 (UTC) 10:39, August 28, 2015 (UTC) :o 10:39, August 28, 2015 (UTC) :Sakar! --Semyon 20:06, September 5, 2015 (UTC) ::"Hello" or "curses"? :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 20:32, September 5, 2015 (UTC) :::Humorous ambiguity. However, I of course don't intend to curse anyone, especially those I don't know very well. :( --Semyon 20:33, September 5, 2015 (UTC) ::::Fnord se netakaviki! UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 01:19, September 6, 2015 (UTC) :::::@Semyon: UE surely deserves your curses though :o @UE: You know that's not true :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 08:05, September 6, 2015 (UTC) ::::::@Semyon: He meant Hello. :o @Qyto: It's better than Kob. UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 09:09, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Så... You gon' give UE a warning :o --OuWTB 15:41, September 29, 2015 (UTC) :I was planning to do it today, and now I have. --Semyon 17:23, September 29, 2015 (UTC) ::Good. --OuWTB 18:42, September 29, 2015 (UTC) Oos and I miss you ;n; —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:33, February 1, 2016 (UTC) : :o --OuWTB 19:21, February 1, 2016 (UTC) ::Hello! --Semyon 19:44, March 1, 2016 (UTC) :::You're alive! :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 21:28, March 1, 2016 (UTC) :::: :o --OuWTB 16:22, March 2, 2016 (UTC) ::::: *dies* --Semyon 18:43, March 2, 2016 (UTC) :( ::::::Why do you have to keep sadifying us like this? :'( --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 08:41, March 3, 2016 (UTC) ::::::: :'( --Semyon 19:17, March 3, 2016 (UTC) I couldn't do EE, and I hadn't done CAS yet, so I dropped the IB diploma, though it won't have any negative affects aside from some guilt. :P —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:15, March 3, 2016 (UTC) :Were you accepted into your chosen university/college? What are you doing now? I assume you're not just on the doss. --Semyon 19:17, March 3, 2016 (UTC) ::Not yet, but it won't have any effect as they don't announce diplomas/not diplomas until July. I got into Michigan, still waiting to hear from JHU and MIT. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:47, March 4, 2016 (UTC) :::Congratulations, and good luck. --Semyon 19:56, March 4, 2016 (UTC) ::::Rejected from MIT. :'( —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:42, March 15, 2016 (UTC) :::::No! :'( Is it because you gay? :( --OuWTB 10:34, March 17, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Probably, I noted it when they asked. :P —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:13, March 17, 2016 (UTC) :::::::Sorry to hear that. :'( I'll sure you'll do well wherever you end up tho'. --Semyon 19:16, March 17, 2016 (UTC) Does MIT stand for Massachusetts Institute of Takavikiness? :::::::: :o What was their reaction? :o --OuWTB 10:10, March 18, 2016 (UTC) Abolish colons. Yes. Didn't get into JHU either. Not sad because Michigan is less risky and less expensive. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 03:07, March 20, 2016 (UTC) :Okay, I'm glad to you're happy with the outcome. (I think you're right to be.) --Semyon 19:47, March 29, 2016 (UTC) ::Why should he be glad if he is discriminated against his sexuality? :o --OuWTB 11:04, March 30, 2016 (UTC) :::Because Michigan did accept him? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 16:52, March 30, 2016 (UTC) ::::But they others didn't like him cuz he gay :'( --OuWTB 17:36, March 30, 2016 (UTC) :::::True :'( --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 17:53, March 30, 2016 (UTC) I did not report my sexuality to Michigan, only to MIT. :o —TimeMaster (talk • ) 10:34, March 31, 2016 (UTC) :You think Michigan would discriminate you too? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 12:41, March 31, 2016 (UTC) ::They might alternatively discriminate in favor of it, like if I was black. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:55, April 1, 2016 (UTC) :::Positive discrimination is as bad as negative, because it is still discrimination against the main public :o I don't think it's a real issue in Lovia though, because we tend to be white :P --OuWTB 09:43, April 1, 2016 (UTC) Look Loink: http://..com/wiki/Forum:The_Pub#Do_you_want_Lovia_back.3F --someone else How did you vote in the referendum, why, and what are your feelings on the result (and also on the Spanish result)? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 04:48, June 27, 2016 (UTC) I will reply shortly re the referendum. As for the Spanish election, I heard the result, but haven't had the chance to read up about it, so I can't offer an opinion. It seems the situation is basically unchanged, though. --Semyon 21:15, June 28, 2016 (UTC) Yeah I was disappointed with that. I would have like Podemos to have done better (and to have been able to vote). 23:02, June 28, 2016 (UTC) :o —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:07, July 5, 2016 (UTC) Sorry for my failure to 'reply shortly', but I'll do so now. I voted, and even campaigned, to remain, mainly on the grounds that 1) leaving the EU looked like it would cause an economic disaster, and 2) I agree with the goals of European integration and think that the EU has (on the whole) benefited its members. I feel surprisingly okay with the result, though, though it did take a week or so to emotionally digest. Hopefully a satisfactory deal can be reached between Britain and the rest of the UK, and hopefully it'll force the EU to confront some of its problems. I think, however, the result has opened a few cans of worms that could better have remained shut. Hope this answers your questions. :) --Semyon 20:38, July 29, 2016 (UTC) Well put. Sounds like a proper politician talking. I would have voted remain as well, as even though the EU has a lot of issues, the decision to leave opens up many more, from the future of cross-border trade to the fate of +/- half of the professional footballers in Britain (or at least the non-EU ones). 20:59, July 29, 2016 (UTC) @proper politician: haha, I hope not. :P I think the best situation would be for the UK to join EFTA + EEA, with (some) restrictions on free movement of people, but I'm not convinced those two things are compatible. Northern Ireland looks like one of the biggest problems to me (and Scotland, if it becomes independent). We need to keep those borders open. --Semyon 21:12, July 29, 2016 (UTC) Yeah that's gonna be a huge issue. From what I've read/heard, Scotland is pro-EU and Nicola wants a second referendum. I still thing the no independence vote would prevail, but that would be another grievance in the long list of Scottish ones at the hands of England. 21:32, July 29, 2016 (UTC) On an unrelated matter, you think I can add an article to TNCT? 21:33, July 29, 2016 (UTC) :Sure. --Semyon 15:46, August 1, 2016 (UTC) ::Alright Lovia's newest article is done. Not as long as some of the others on the page, but a good read. 17:37, August 1, 2016 (UTC) I think would've gone remain given the circumstances but would've voted leave if it was looking like Labour or a more left wing party was going to win elections. I want more drama in the world also but I just think the EU is corrupt and too oriented towards neoliberalism. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 03:14, July 30, 2016 (UTC) @TM: you a drama queen though :o --OuWTB 10:06, July 31, 2016 (UTC) I regard the referendum as being far more significant than an election, so I'd have voted remain either way. --Semyon 15:46, August 1, 2016 (UTC) :I gonna vote pro on a Nexit referendum though :o --OuWTB 08:33, August 2, 2016 (UTC) ::Beans. I'm not sure how likely there is to be one, though, unless PVV get into government - which is possible, I guess? --Semyon 09:49, August 2, 2016 (UTC) :::PVV are actually the highest polling of all Dutch political parties at the moment, which is really ridiculous. 77topaz (talk) 04:36, August 23, 2016 (UTC) ::::Actually no. They were the only ones being true about Islam being a threat. With women being rapet near azc's, terrorist attacks everywhere and the vast majority of crimes being commited by immigrants from muslim countries, I can only see the logic of them harvesting support among the Dutch population. --OuWTB 08:47, August 23, 2016 (UTC) :::::I understand that Wilders, like Trump and Farage (and similar to Hitler), is able to use terrorist attacks to promote his islamophobic agenda, but I still find it ridiculous that even in the Netherlands in the 21st century there are so many people foolish enough to fall for that kind of rhetoric. 77topaz (talk) 09:11, August 23, 2016 (UTC) :::::How is the current dutch government still alive? They have like no seats in the senate and a very slim majority in the house, it should have gone down by now. Some of the previous early dissolved congresses were more stable I think. ?TimeMaster (talk ? ) 18:08, August 23, 2016 (UTC) ::::::@Tåpas: One simple reason: all of they others sort of ignore that there are problems with islam. (with SGP being an exception, but yeah, you gotta be gereformeerd to vote for them :P) ::::::@TM: coalition. If they want to push certain laws, they work together with parties like CDA/CU/SGP. When they vote in favour of government bills, they get something in return. F.e. keeping blasphemy in the penal law etc. etc. --OuWTB 09:10, August 24, 2016 (UTC) :::::::Well, there are problems with every religion. :P Yes, organisations like ISIS use Islam as a banner, but islamophobes ignore the fact that the main source of power of ISIS, Al-Qaeda and their ilk is the fear generated among the populace by the ongoing warfare. People like Wilders, with their hate-mongering against Muslims, only empower terrorists by making more Muslims afraid of the West. 77topaz (talk) 10:46, August 24, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::@Tåpas: You pro the terrorists? :o --OuWTB 10:49, August 24, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::I need someone to convert me into thinking Christianity is as bad as Islam. They're both bad but Islam seems to be worse because it actively oppose freedom of religion by supporting death for apostasy (this might just be Hadith though) and killing polytheists (this is in the Quran), as well as endorsing heinous actions of Muhammad. ?TimeMaster (talk ? ) 18:15, August 24, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::And the fuck happened to my sig?? ?TimeMaster (talk ? ) 18:16, August 24, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::Ok, Should be fixed now. No idea how the dash and bullet changed to question marks. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:17, August 24, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::Christianity isn't bad :o Read our website :o --OuWTB 09:08, August 25, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::Abrahamic religions endorse an undebatably evil god. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:50, August 25, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::::Strict*. God is just a strict father :o --OuWTB 16:47, August 25, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::::He has the power to end undeserved suffering and does nothing. Ergo, evil. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:33, August 25, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::::You patronizing me? :'( --OuWTB 07:40, August 26, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::::Yes. Please convert to a non-Abrahamic religion or no religion. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:50, August 26, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::::::You just say that so I will be pro-gay :o --OuWTB 17:43, August 26, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::::::Also because the Abrahamic god is unworthy of worship, and it is shameful that about half of the people of this world worship him despite the obviousness of his unworthiness if he does exist. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:35, August 26, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::::::You wanna have sex? :o --OuWTB 08:11, August 27, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Maybe after the real life meet up :o —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:18, August 27, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Currently, it looks like that's gonna be me and you and mayhaps Tåpas :o --OuWTB 07:56, August 28, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Like I said, meet halfway in Madrid and I'll join such a meetup. 15:39, August 28, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::I think London is the best place, several users live near there and a very easy to get to airport for those who don't. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:05, August 29, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::We could also think out of the box. Who votes pro on the Faroer Islands? :o --OuWTB 16:18, August 29, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::I do :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 21:23, August 29, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::You also vote pro on Gèssel? :o --OuWTB 08:05, August 30, 2016 (UTC) Thoughts on the Labour leadership election? ?TimeMaster (talk ? ) 18:49, August 22, 2016 (UTC)